


Fake Love

by satisfyingbliss



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Shane, M/M, Rough Sex, Shyan Mini Bang 2k18, Smut, Top!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfyingbliss/pseuds/satisfyingbliss
Summary: Love is mad, but sometimes you need to put an end to madness.





	Fake Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shamelessly going to say this is inspired by Artifical Love by EXO.  
> I recommend listening this while reading the smut part.
> 
> [EXO - Artifical Love](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ts_x8wjrs4E)
> 
> Angst inspired by BTS's Fake Love, Singularity, and I Need You.

‘‘Fuck- Ryan.'' Shane moaned as his head was pushed harshly into the pillow, ‘‘Harder…'

‘‘Shut up.'' Ryan answered him sharply and tensed his grip on Shane's hair, bucking his hips and giving a hard thrust.

 Shane let out a low moan, his eyes closing as Ryan started to thrust into him slow but deep, pulling out almost completely after each thrust.

‘‘C'mon, Ryan.'' He complained, pushing back into Ryan, but couldn't help himself when he felt a tug at his weeping cock, his body shuddered as he groaned.

‘‘You're really needy today.'' Ryan grinned as he grabbed hold of Shane's waist with one hand, his other hand tightly wrapped around Shane's cock and jerking.

Shane cried out as Ryan started to mercilessly pound into him. He griped the pillow in his fists and let out a low and raw moan, his back arching as he came all over the sheet.

‘‘Ry- Fuck… Fuck.'' His voice was shaky, words escaping him as Ryan kept fucking him, ‘‘I can't…'' he begged, grabbing hold of Ryan's hip to steady him.

Ryan abruptly stopped and leaned down. Shane could feel the warmth of Ryan's body on his back, his heavy breath on his neck, Ryan's sweat dropping onto him.

‘‘Safe word?'' Ryan's voice was deep and gruff.

Shane bit down on his lower lip until the pain numbed his mind, the mere sound of Ryan's voice making him go crazy. He was tired and spent but he wanted the ache in the morning, he wanted Ryan in him, his weight on top of him, just a bit longer.

‘‘Then shut the fuck up.'' Ryan said through gritted teeth and sat up, pulling Shane with him so their bodies were flush against each other.

‘‘And don't do that.'' he traced a thumb over the curve of those beautiful, swollen lips that parted at the slightest intrusion.

Shane couldn't take his eyes from Ryan's own that were filled with nothing but raw lust. His pulse beat heavily in his ears while each breath Ryan took ghosted his skin and sent shivers down his whole body and straight to his crotch.

‘‘Ry.'' Shane's voice came out as a breathy whisper.

Ryan pushed his thumb into Shane's wet and willing mouth, gently running circles over his tongue.

Shane enveloped his lips around Ryan's thumb and gently sucked at it. Ryan's breath visibly hitched in his throat and Shane felt his cock twitch inside him. He lifted his gaze to look Shane in the eyes. Ryan's usually warm brown eyes seemed pitch black, radiating with something dark but more than inviting.

He pulled his thumb out of Shane's mouth and replaced it with his index and middle finger, his other hand wrapping around Shane's torso as he started to fuck him again. Shane moaned around Ryan's fingers, his dick was hard again and bouncing against his stomach with every thrust Ryan gave him.

‘‘Jerk yourself.'' Ryan commanded him, his voice broken with heavy breaths.

Shane wrapped his hand around his cock and started to jerk himself in time with Ryan's thrusts. Ryan tightened his grip on Shane, pounding harder and faster into him.

‘‘Fuck.'' He pressed his forehead against Shane's shoulder, his fingers curling inside Shane's mouth, tugging at its side.

‘‘Ry-'' Shane moaned desperately as he approached orgasm.

Shane leaned his head back onto Ryan's shoulder and cried out as Ryan thrust deep into him one last time, filling him with cum. He came again, his cum spurting onto the bed. Ryan held him tightly against himself, his cock buried deep inside Shane.

The sweat from Ryan's forehead started to roll down Shane's shoulder while the tips of his hair lightly tickled Shane's neck. Ryan pushed Shane back down and pulled out, immediately getting up and going to the bathroom. Shane closed his eyes and sat there, his body felt heavy and his muscles were sore, his heavy breathing evening out with time. The room smelled of sweat and sex which didn't particularly bother him, the smell of him is what made Shane's head spin. It felt unreal. It was too much.

 

A hand slid inside his and he entwined their fingers, lightly squeezing. Ryan pressed a gentle kiss behind his ear. He was lying on his side, his back warmed by Ryan's softness. The dream he shortly went into was serene but he wanted to apologize for falling asleep, to turn around and kiss him. As Ryan pressed himself closer the thought of that dream was too tempting.

~

A sound of something breaking awoke him from sleep. A sound so familiar. He covered his head with a pillow but he couldn't fall asleep again. The silence disturbed the calm sea on top of which his mind floated like a stray ship, lost, alone. It was deafening. The burning in his throat got worse, unable to hold back, tears fell down his face. His sadness was muffled by the pain. Silently, he cried.

 

~

 

He looked at Ryan, staring directly into those warm brown eyes.

_Why did you leave? Why do you always leave?_

The room disappeared, Ryan along with it, a lone shadow left where he once stood. It's black silhouette a deep contrast to the white space around them.

_It's easier that way._

It was difficult to breathe as the air around him turned to water. His lungs filled and he couldn't exhale, the only sensation left was the burning in his throat.

_How is that easier?_

The ground quaked before collapsing under him.

_We've been over this. You said it was okay. You were happy._

He fell through an endless darkness, unable to breathe, unable to see, unable to feel.

_It was never okay! I was hurt but you never even saw it! I pretended I was happy, for you. Every time you went through that fucking door I couldn't sleep.  I'd only think about what I did wrong that you had to leave._

He can't save himself, he doesn't have the courage.

_I'm sorry._

_Forgive me._

The fall turned into a rise, the ground which collapsed was once again solid, the water which suffocated him now turned to air and he took a deep breath as the room around him started to resemble his living room.

‘‘I'm sick of this. I can't do it anymore. It feels like shit.'' Shane said while looking at Ryan.


End file.
